The present invention relates to electronic price label (EPL) systems, and more specifically to a method of displaying information by an EPL.
EPL systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for merchandise items in a transaction establishment. EPLs typically display the price of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A transaction establishment may contain thousands of EPLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The EPLs are coupled to a central server from where information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file. Price information displayed by the EPLs is obtained from a price look-up (PLU) data file and stored within an EPL price change record.
EPLs typically include a memory for storing operating information, display data, and instructions. This memory typically includes a plurality of data registers. A typical EPL with an eight-character liquid crystal display requires one data register for storing display data. This information may include price information and promotional information.
In order to display data using an EPL, a message containing the information must be sent to the EPL. Each time the information changes, a message must be sent to the EPL containing new information to be displayed. For example, suppose that an EPL is assigned a promotional message "withcard / save 0.40". Currently, four messages in series are required to send this promotional message to the EPL. The four messages require about sixteen seconds if each of the four messages is successfully received by the EPL on the first attempt. Typically, thirty-two seconds are required if the success rate is only fifty percent. An operator must determine whether the four messages have been received before proceeding. After the EPL acknowledges successful receipt, the EPL system must send an additional message to activate display of the promotional message. Sending the promotional message before it's scheduled display time would minimize bandwidth usage at activation time.
Therefore, in order to conserve EPL system's communication bandwidth, it would be desirable to provide a method of displaying information by an EPL which avoids having to send new display data to the EPL at a time at which a change occurs.